The Concert
by TheRockingWriter
Summary: Dick, Zatanna, Wally, Artemis, M'gann and Conner go to a concert together. WARNING: in this fanfic they know Robin's real name. Not the greatest summery I know, this is a date-night one-shot. Mainly Chalant with some Spitfire and SuperMartian.


**THE CONSERT**

Dick, Zatanna, Wally, Artemis, M'gann and Conner agreed to go to a consert together as a triple date... mainly because they all wanted to see the consert and the boys wanted to split the cost. It was the night of the consert. M'gann and Conner had arrived and Artemis and Zatanna had agreed to meet Dick and Wally at the consert.

"Where are they?" said Wally, irritated.

"They'll be here soon," said Dick, reashuringly.

"They better hurry. The consert starts soon," said Wally.

At that moment, Zatanna and Artemis appeared. Zatanna was in a black crop top with the bands name on it, black jacket and black skinny jeans. Dick was shocked. Artemis was in her usual trousers with a black band t-shirt. Zatanna was already smiling and she smiled even more when she saw Dick's reaction.

"Hi sweet-heart," she said to him.

He blinked and shook his head.

"H-hey Zee," he spluttered.

"Come on! The consert's about to start!" said Artemis, with exitment.

* * *

The consert was half way through and it was time for the kiss-cam.

"Let's see who's gonna be the lucky couple," said the lead singer and the camera stopped looking at Dick "Who you here with?"

Dick gestured to Zatanna, who blushed. The band started playing their only love song. But Dick and Zatanna were suddenly nervous.

"Go ahead dude!" shouted the lead singer "Kiss her!"

Wally and Artemis grabbed Dick and Zatanna and pushed them close together. Dick blushed furiously. Zatanna smiled at him. Instantly Dick figured out what to do. They leant in, Dick rapped his arms around her waist she put her hands on the back of his neck, and the 2 kissed. Even though they had kissed many times before, something about it being on the huge screen so the entire ereana could see would make you nervous. There was a roar from the crowd as Dick and Zatanna's lips met.

* * *

In the Wayne Manna, Bruce was flicking through channels. He stopped with surprise on the channel showing a consert live. What he was surprised about was the fact the TV was showing the kiss-cam couple. Bruce wasn't sure if it was good or bad that his son was kissing a girl on live TV.

* * *

The 6 teenagers were walking out of the ereana. The consert was over. Wally and Artemis were talking about what their faveourite song by the band. M'gann was looking at Dick and Zatanna in a funny way.

"Why did you kiss?" she finally asked.

The group stopped dead. Dick and Zatanna looked at M'gann in a funny way.

"It was the kiss-cam Megan," said Dick, his arm around Zatanna's waist "You can't say no to it,"

"What's the point of it?" she asked.

"Don't know. It's just terdition for a couple to kiss on the screen when a band plays a love song," said Zatanna, leaning her head on Dick's shoulder "What are the chances of it hitting us?"

Then someone pointed at them, smiling.

"You're the couple from the kiss-cam," they said.

Everybody else stopped and looked at Dick and Zatanna.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss..." a chant started up.

"HEY!" Zatanna shouted, taking people by surprise "You can't just order us to kiss!"

"Why not, eh?" said someone.

Zatanna started explaining. Saying something about having moments. Dick put his hand on her shoulder and decided to prove her wrong. He suddenly pulled her close and kissed her. Zatanna went wide-eyed but closed her eyes. She loved the feeling she got when she kissed Dick. She liked the warm and comforting enbrace she was put in when Dick rapped his arms around her. She liked the feeling of danger she got ever since she learnt Batman was Dick's adoptive father. She liked how close they got. It comfoted her in the sence that it reminded her that she wasn't alone. She especially liked the actual kiss that always told her that Dick loved her. He pulled away, just when Zatanna was feeling these emotions the strongest and didn't want them to stop. Zatanna looked at him and saw his usual smirk. The word _smirk _means 'Unfriendly smile' but something about Dick's smirk was completely friendly. Zatanna went red, realizing everyone was looking. Then the crowd shrugged and continued on their way home. Dick was still smiling when their steady pace back to the zeta-tubes continued.

* * *

They started to near the alley the zeta-tubes were. They were walking down a path in the middle of a large park, and they were nearing the gates.

"What was that all about?" Wally asked Artemis.

Artemis shrugged.

"I like surprise kissing Zatanna. That ain't illigal," said Dick.

"Is it really that good?" Zatanna asked him.

Dick, with his hands in his jacket pockets, shrugged and nodded.

"Maybe I should try it sometime?" she said, giving him an inside-smile.

"Maybe you should," said Dick, smiling back.

"AH! Give me a barf-bag!" growned Wally, holding his stomach and pretending to throw-up.

"Shut-up Wally," said Dick.

Artemis punched Wally's arm when he stratend up from his fake puking. M'gann smiled. She liked seeing how Earth teenagers reacted to witnessing other teenagers act as a couple. So she was entertained when Wally pretended to throw-up when Dick and Zatanna had their little chat that was basically saying they were gonna make-out. The conversation died for a few seconds until Dick pointed at a tree by the entrance.

"I've heard about that tree. People call it Lover's Oak... despite the fact it isn't an oak. People carve their initials in there and stuff like that," he said.

"That's cheesey," said Artemis "But sweet,"

"You want me to carve our anitials?" Wally offered.

"Yes!" Artemis said, sounding a little more desperate than she wanted people to know.

Zatanna looked at Dick. Who smiled and they started walking over to the tree. M'gann looked up at Conner. Conner shrugged and let M'gann pull him to the tree.

* * *

Wally patted his pockets, looking for something to carve with. Artemis passed him her pocket knife and her boyfriend started carving W.W + A.C in a heart. Wally passed the knife to Dick who took it. He carved the heart before carving R.G + Z.Z into the bark.

"R.G?" said M'gann "I thought your name was Dick Grayson. Dick. Starts with a D,"

"I know, M'gann," said Dick "My full name's Richard John Grayson. Richard. Starts with an R,"

He passed Conner the knife and stepped out of the way. Conner carved M.M + C.K in a heart quickly and handed the knife back to Artemis. Artemis snapped the knife back into its holder and slipped it in her pocket.

* * *

When they reached the zeta-tubes, Artemis said good-bye, kissed Wally good-bye and ran down the road. Wally zeta'd to Central City, then M'gann and Conner went to the Cave. The only people left in the alley were Zatanna and Dick. Dick was wondering why Zatanna was just standing there when she suddenly kissed him. His eyes slid shut and he put his hands on her hipps. Zatanna put a hand on the back of his neck, telling him to stay put, and her other hand leant weakly against his chest. They were well into a make-out session when Dick's phone vibrated.

"Knew I should havn't have turned it back on after the consert," he said, picking it up "Hello?" he hadn't bothered to check the coller ID.

"Dude, it's Wally. Quit making-out with Zatanna and go home. It's nearly 1 am," said Wally, ending the call.

Dick looked at Zatanna. Who kissed him before sliding out of his warm enbrace.

"I should go back to the Cave," she said, opening the zeta-tube "You were right... surprise kisses are the greatest," and she dissappeared in a flash of yellow light.

Dick stood alone in the alley. Right on que a black limo drove up and an elderly man got out and looked at Dick.

"Enjoy you consert, Master Dick?" Alfred asked, the frozen 14-year-old.

"Yeah..." breathed Dick, stepping into the car "It was the greatest,"

* * *

**I love fanfics that are just little moments of Robin and Zatanna's relationship. Why did they have to have a 5 year time skip? Why not just a 1 year time skip? Why did they have to skip Rob's and Zatanna's relationship? Why did they make Nightwing a playboy? Does anyone remember that, apparently, Robin had a relationship with Rocket? I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE! If I did there would have been a 6 month time-skip at the most!**


End file.
